


keep secrets just to keep you

by theankletattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Omega Louis, brief Harry/OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theankletattoo/pseuds/theankletattoo
Summary: “With the elements as my witness, I take you to be my husband. My heartbeat begins with you and ends with you, Louis Tomlinson.”Louis sinks to his knees as well, salty tears mixing with the pure rainwater. “And I take you as mine. My heart beats for you and with you.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	keep secrets just to keep you

**Author's Note:**

> title from cruel summer by taylor swift.
> 
> this one scene would not leave my head and i had to write it down. hopefully once i'm done w my current projects i can make a longer version of this. 
> 
> un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“You have a wife,” Louis greets him, silver anklets still tied around his feet, tinkling along with every step he takes.

The curve of his spine stiffens, languid stretch of his shoulders straightening, wound up and tight. “I do.”

Unshed tears shine in his crystal blue eyes. Harry’s wolf prowls in him, instinct telling him to offer comfort and companionship but he holds himself back. He is inflicting the pain, it won’t be right if he were to apologise without meaning it.

“Empty promises are all you are capable of making and ask me why I don’t want you,” he sadly says, knuckling his cheek, subtly trying to wipe the tears that still fall.

“Omega —” be begins, to be cut off by indignation.

“Don’t,” he hisses, angrily scrubbing his cheeks. “I’m not your omega, you have someone else, you, your heart belongs to someone other than me.”

Harry moves and cradles his face in his hands, Louis’ face so small and fragile in his calloused palms. “Baby, I am yours. Heart, body and soul. I am all yours.”

“Does she mean nothing to you?” Louis asks in a pained whisper, leaning into his touch, caramel cheeks resting in the safety of his cupped hands.

“I don’t think of her as my omega if that is what you are asking of me.”

Slender arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, curious fingers toying with the necklaces around his neck. “I am asking if you have laid with her like a husband does with his wife.”

The answer makes the white of his eyeballs burn in shame and disdain. There was no love between them yet he was fuelled by duty. “Yes, I have,” the alpha truthfully answers, repulsed by himself, swallowing the vile taste of agreement.

_Truth has been bitter more often than not._

“Does she bear your mark?” he pushes on, wet and clumped lashes brushing his brow bone, begging for an answer.

Harry dips his face to kiss the sweet skin of his throat. He plants a bruise, a splotch of red on his golden skin, scarlet on the ground after war, vermilion waiting to find home on his omega’s forehead, marking him as his. “No.”

“You’ve laid with her,” he gasps as Harry bites down on the bruise. “Why not mark her too?”

“She’s not you. Been wanting you since you put your mark on me,” he growls, unwinding one delicate arm to make Louis trace the scar on his neck. The mark he made, the wound he caused, the scar he bears — a reminder of their love, a brief history.

A flash of heat blinds him, overwhelms his senses until he cannot pick out anything but their scents, the blossoming pain on his throat, the ache of his heart pushing against the calcium cage, his wolf pacing restlessly in the land of his body, trying to break free and unite with the omega — _his omega_ — his name a distant prayer.

“If I accept your mark, your wolf, your wife,” he spits out the word, bitter as a neem fruit. “Will you lie with me?”

“I will lie with you the way lovers do, my love. Ask anything of me and it shall be yours.”

“You hurt me,” he breathes, tangling their fingers, pulses beating in synchrony. “And you need to heal me.”

“Where is the wound you bear caused by my brutish hand, sweetheart,” Harry desperately questions, his other hand frantically brushing hair off his temples, kissing the feverish skin there, pressing his fingertips along the curve of his waist, the gaps between his concave ribs, trying to find it.

Louis guides his palm upwards until it rests over his heart. “Here it lies, in a pool of blood it pumps.”

“Baby, baby, baby,” Harry chants, rubbing the spot furiously, adding rose to his gold.

“I want to be your husband. I will take your seed, your name, and your heart. Can you give me all of it, Harry?”

Harry presses their foreheads flush together and takes Louis’ hand to lay it over his own heart. “Taking my name as a second spouse — it will bring you nothing but shame, Louis. Your skill as a warrior will be erased from history to talk about our unholy matrimony. I don’t wish to be a stain on your reputation.”

Lightning crackles in the dark velvet sky, thunder rumbles in their bodies, rain pours down on the windows, wind howling along. 

“I have endured much more shame being an illegitimate child and a male omega. I will bear your stain with pride, alpha.”

He pulls back and tugs him out to the balcony, bares them to the mercy of elements and kneels.

“With the elements as my witness, I take you to be my husband. My heartbeat begins with you and ends with you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis sinks to his knees as well, salty tears mixing with the pure rainwater. “And I take you as mine. My heart beats for you and with you.”

“Omega.”

“Alpha,” he cries, tumbling forward, knocking them to the ground.

They lie on the floor, soaked to the bone, asking for the elements to cure their wounds.

“Bond me, please,” Louis requests, baring his neck, droplets dripping from his hair, glistening like drops of pearls on Harry’s cheekbones.

Harry’s eyes glimmer in the dark, his thumb rubs over his lip. “Not today, my love. We have yet to get the goddess’ blessings.”

He parts his mouth and captures the alpha’s, tongue licking at the seam of his closed lips.

“I will honour your wish but let it be known that I am not happy,” he petulantly murmurs, a shiver crawling up his spine, the cold taking its toll on the omega.

Laughter pours out of him. “Forgive me, dear omega, but I have to stay firm.”

The sky rips in itself, thunderous and loud, forcing the lovers to rush back into the alpha’s chambers, the sound of the omega’s anklets and their combined giggles stuck in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet](https://twitter.com/theankletattoo/status/1358483667379621889?s=19) [fic post](https://hadestyles.tumblr.com/post/642487311445213185/keep-secrets-just-to-keep-you)


End file.
